


Taboo Confessionals

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adultery, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Animal Play, Anonymous Characters, Backstage, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bukkake, Bullying, Cat Ears, Caught, Chains, Chair Sex, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Collars, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dripping Vagina, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Eating out, Edgeplay, Electricity, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fantasizing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fence Sex, First Time, Food Kink, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Harness, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Humiliation, Impregnation, In-Laws, Incest, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Live Sex Show, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, MILFs, Maids, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Schoolgirls, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Surrogate Wife, Taboo, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Torture, Trans Character, Tribadism, Twerking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, Whipping, Wrestling, brother-in-law, dickgirl, light pet play, upskirt sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: A series of anonymous, first-person one-shots, focused on the characters confessing to their most taboo and sinful sexual encounters.NOTE: Am currently taking suggestions for future chapters in the comments. No guarantees as to whether or not I'll use them, but I will always make sure to credit those who comment suggestions.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 258





	1. Shadows

_ Only a total pervert would watch two people having sex from the shadows, _ I told myself. And it was true. I knew, in my heart of hearts, that it was true. I’d known that was true since high school, when my friends would talk about the sick stuff their boyfriends were into, and how pervy they could be. It always made me sick, thinking about guys watching couples from where they couldn’t see them, probably with their dicks in their hands. So gross.

So why was it, then, that I found myself hiding in a dark part of the women’s restroom at a club that my sorority was at one night, watching as one of my friends sat on the counter and had her legs parted by some guy she’d met? I mean, yeah, it’s not like it was something I MEANT to do, sure. It’s not like I knew they were in there when I walked in. But when I saw them there, making out, I didn’t say anything, I didn’t announce my presence, I didn’t try to leave. Instead, I just watched like a deer in the headlights, unable to look away, and found myself crouching into a dark, shadowed part of the room. The whole thing just screamed “WRONG” to me, but I couldn’t stop myself from watching. And worse, as I watched the guy take his cock out and slide it into my friend, making her moan, I felt my hand slip down under my pants and start rubbing.

I felt like a voyeuristic sicko, spying on my friend getting it on with some random guy without their knowledge. I was getting off at the sight of someone who trusted me getting thrust into. I couldn’t stop myself from rubbing circles into my clit as the guy slowly pulled his penis all the way out of her and then went balls deep back inside, repeating that same motion over and over. My friend rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms and legs around him, letting him pound his way into her depths. And that blissful look on her face just made me rub myself harder.

I’m not entirely certain when it was that she saw me. I’m thinking it must’ve been when my eyes were clamped shut, or else I would’ve noticed. I was probably squeaking a little in pleasure, and she caught sight of me. All I know is, at some point, I realized she was looking my way, and my body seized up as my face turned neon red. I knew I was busted, and in deep shit. And then, my friend did something shocking: She gave me the most impish smile I’ve ever seen in my life before nibbling on the guy’s earlobe and whispering, “Harder…!”

My mind was blown as the dude grabbed her tighter and started humping into her vagina harder. The sight of it made me slip a finger inside my pussy, rubbing it all around inside. Then another. Soon, I had three fingers pushing between my labia, my bottom lip firmly between my teeth, and one hand up the front of my shirt and rubbing my breast.

“I-I’m gonna cum…!” I heard the guy moan. “Where do you want it?!”

My friend looked me in the eye, as if analyzing what to answer based on what would turn me on more. In that moment, I knew that watching me be turned on by what they were doing was in turn getting her more randy. Finally, after a few seconds, she leaned back, looked him in the eye, and whimpered “Inside…! Put it all inside me!”

I couldn’t believe she’d said that, and based on the guy’s expression, neither could he. But he did as she demanded, thrusting inside her like a wild man, all the while my fingers plunged into me every bit as deep and fast and roughly. It didn’t take long for him to blow his load, and as soon as he did, my friend shot off her own orgasm, which in turn left me shaking in climactic bliss.

I don’t know how long I sat in the shadows after that, my eyes shut as sweat ran down my face. Felt like half an hour, at least. But eventually, I looked up, my vision a little blurry, to see my friend standing over me. The guy was gone, and she still had her pants down, spreading her netherlips as wide as she could manage. After a few seconds and a bit of groaning, I began to feel the guy’s semen drip down out of her and onto my face. I just stayed still, letting her do it, as she grinned down at me.

“...Next time, you can just ask to watch,” she whispered, kneeling down to spread the cum around my face. “Or, if you’re feeling brave enough, you could even join in.”

I didn’t say anything. What could I possibly say? I just watched as she tousled my hair and left, looking incredibly proud of herself. I felt like such a pervert and a voyeur for what had just happened, and began swearing up and down that I’d never do that again...at least, not until the next time I found out those two were gonna be hanging out.


	2. The Surrogate Wife and the Perfect Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I thought I should come out here first and place this disclaimer. This story involves an incestuous relationship between parent and child. The actions in this story are not anything I would ever indulge in, and if any of my usual readers are uncomfortable with this sort of content, I of course understand. I'm more-or-less just testing the waters to see what y'all's limits are, and figure what sort of glass ceilings I shouldn't be crashing through. Still, this is the TABOO Confessionals, so I gave this my all. So, for those who don't mind this kind of story, hope you enjoy.

I was 17 when my mother got sick. I don't really remember exactly what she had, but I remember that she could barely leave the bed at all, and was resting a lot of the time. And my father...well, he worked hard for us, but he had trouble taking care of himself, let alone the house. So, while my mother was sick, I was essentially doing her job. I was running her errands, doing her chores, and looking after my father. And I didn't mind, I swear I didn't mind. I always prided myself as being the perfect daughter, Daddy's little girl, and this was another chance for me to prove it.

I always did my best, during those five months, to do everything that I could for my dad. I cooked him breakfast and supper, I did his laundry, and I did my best to keep him entertained so that he wouldn't fall into a depression while my mother was barely even alive anymore. But about three months in, just a little after my 18th birthday, I noticed he was feeling down. Not just depressed, but kind of agitated. Very agitated, actually. I couldn't figure out what it was. I thought maybe I was doing something wrong, but he wasn't complaining about anything I was doing or showing any sort of dissatisfaction with it.

It wasn't until around the end of the month that I figured out what was wrong, and honestly, it was completely by accident. I'd just come home from school and was looking to get some stuff done before Dad got home, when I noticed that there was a sound coming from his and Mom's room. It sounded like some kind of heavy breathing. At first, I thought maybe there was something wrong with my mother, so, without thinking, I just opened the door to their room. Before I could get even a word out, my throat went dry, and I just stood there, staring at my father standing at my sleeping mother's side, his pants down around his ankles, and his penis in his hand.

So...admission time. I'd actually seen my dad's dick before. A few times, actually. I was young, I was curious, and...he was my dad. He was my favourite guy in the whole world, not that there were many others in my life. And, before my mom got sick, I'd actually caught glimpses of them having sex once or twice. It's not my fault, they did it A LOT. And it was upon remembering that fact, and seeing my dad like that, that I realized what had been bothering him so much: He'd been used to having sex pretty much whenever he wanted. Which was fine, because...well, second admission time, before they met and fell in love, my mom was...kind of the hypersexual, promiscuous type. But now she couldn't do this for him, and it was getting to be too much.

Neither of us said anything when I caught my father like that. I just slowly left and went back to my room. I think I sat on my bed, just staring up at my ceiling for a good three hours or so, wondering what to do with what I'd seen. Catching my dad rubbing one out over my mom's unconscious body seemed so unlike something he'd do, and yet, I knew exactly why he felt pushed to having to do something like that. He wasn't getting it anywhere else. Finally, I gave my cheeks a quick, soft clap and got up off of my bed. I knew what had to be done, and I was going to see it through.

After I got changed into one of my favourite nighties, I went to go find my dad. He was sitting alone in the living room, looking pitiful. He didn't even really acknowledge me being there until I walked out in front of him, at which point I noticed his face turn really red, even redder than it'd been when I caught him. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to. We knew what we were thinking just from our eyes. His eyes were full of need and shame. He knew what he wanted, what he needed, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. I was his daughter, after all. And mine were full of duty and resilience. It didn't matter to me how wrong other people might think this was, I was going to do what I had to. I was his daughter, after all.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, but after a while, I finally made my move. I slowly eased myself into my dad's lap, kneeling onto the couch, and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. I began to rub my lap up against his, licking his ear softly. I wasn't surprised when I felt his penis start to poke me. I'd seen Mom do this before. Before he could say anything, I slipped a hand down and fished his cock out, letting it rub against me, and I watched his eyes widen as he realized I wasn't wearing any panties. But he was still resisting, so I decided that the only way to help him was to break his resilience.

"...Fuck me, Daddy," I whispered in his ear, rubbing my labia against his penis. "Fuck me like Mommy."

I felt him shudder underneath me as I whispered those words. Finally, he couldn't take anymore, and before I knew it, I was being lifted up and then brought down on Daddy's dick. I let out a whimper as he pushed himself deep inside me, but I did my best to keep it as brief as possible. I needed to do this for him, and he might've stopped if he felt like I was in a lot of pain. All too soon, though, I felt him starting to thrust inside, dragging himself across my walls, and stretching me out wider. I just sat there, straddling his lap, and clung to him tightly, all the while his hands rubbed and groped my butt.

I tried my best not to let it be known when I felt him take my maidenhood. I'm not even sure exactly when it happened. I just know I felt something tear horribly, and I clung even tighter to him, resting my chin on his shoulder and trying not to let him see the tears running down my face. I wasn't going to let him stop, no matter what. And it turned out to be the right call, because not long after, the pain started to fade. I could feel his hands exploring my most sensitive of places, and his cock rubbed up against the source of my greatest pleasure, and suddenly, it was like my body was on fire. And I'm guessing all those lusty moans must've gotten to him, too, because he started to speed up inside me.

"Honey, I'm...I'm gonna...!" my dad started to groan as I watched his body start to lock up.

"It's okay...!" I whimpered, kissing him on the nose. "You can cum inside, I don't care!"

That was more than he could take. It was barely ten seconds later that I felt Daddy arrive inside of me, with a load so huge I thought I might actually burst. Feeling my insides filled to such amounts, I let out a shrill cry and experienced my first orgasm at the hands of something other than my own fingers. After that, I rested my head on his chest, and we both just stayed there, unable to move or speak or even think. We were both wide awake, but we might as well have been asleep.

After that, everything changed. Almost every night after, my father and I would have sex, and every single time, we did it a little bit differently. Sometimes, he'd be slow and soft, and others, he'd take me like a man possessed. Sometimes, I was quiet and demure, and others, I'd be little more than his whore. We did it in different positions, used different tactics, and used different rooms. Every time was a new experience, and I loved every single one.

Unfortunately, it couldn't last. After a while, my mother finally pulled out of her illness and was back on her feet. In fact, when it was over, it was like she was renewed. She had even more vitality to her. I know because...well, our house has thin walls. She congratulated me on a job well done in her absence, and even though I never once told her what happened between Dad and I, sometimes, when they were together, she'd give me this almost apologetic look, like she was sorry she took him away from me. But I never had any regrets. They were my parents, and I would do anything for them. If he was the one who was bedridden, I’d have done the same thing for her. And I'd always have the memories of those five months when I was more than just the perfect daughter, but the surrogate wife.


	3. Keys

I looked down at the key shaking between my fingers, and, for a moment, I wondered why I was here. I’d had this key for at least two weeks, but I never expected to use it. I’d known the address of the house whose back door it opened, but I never thought I’d be there. But here I was, standing at the back door of the house belonging to a woman whose husband I was dating, and I was terrified.

We’d met at the library. We were both avid fans of mystery novels. We hooked up for coffee a few times afterward, and then, one day, he dropped the bombshell on me that he was married to a wealthy woman. He poured his heart out to me about how he never even planned to cheat on her, he just needed to get out of the house and be with someone she didn’t know. I was floored, but I decided to continue seeing him. There was just something about him that told me he was still a good man, and that made me want to give him some happiness. And, in fact, we never did have sex. We’d just meet for coffee, go out to a few places, maybe hold hands and exchange kisses, but we never had sex. And while he did give me a spare key to his home, he did so only after he was sure he knew I didn’t HAVE to come over just because he asked.

That morning, however, two weeks after he had given me the key, I got a text message from him, telling me that his wife was out of town on business, and that he had the day off from work. He begged me to come over, saying he just couldn’t take it anymore. It seemed so out of character for him to say that, and I knew something must’ve happened. It took some courage, but eventually, I convinced myself to head over to his place. And when I got there, making my way to the back door where no one would see me, I found myself freezing in place for a good five minutes, fidgeting with the key. Finally, I took a deep breath, collected myself, put the key in the lock, and opened the door.

Walking inside, I recognized right away that he hadn’t been exaggerating about how wealthy his wife was. The house was huge, and gorgeous. Despite not having children, there was plenty of room for them. I called out for him, and after a few seconds, I heard him call “I’m in the bedroom!” I followed the sound of his voice, eventually finding a path of rose petals that led up the stairs to the bedroom. I followed it to the door, finding it ajar. I walked in, blushing hard at the rose petals leading up to the king-sized bed with rose-coloured sheets. As soon as I was a few steps inside the bedroom, I was surprised to hear the door close behind me, the latch locking. I turned around, expecting to see my lover standing there. Instead, my blood turned to ice, as I found myself face-to-face with his wife. She was holding his cellphone in her hand, which had an audio recording of her husband pulled up.

I stood in the middle of the room, shaking in terror. I wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run to. She had the one exit to the room blocked off. There was a window, but we were on the second floor. For a moment, I considered trying to fight my way out, but one look into her eyes told me that would be a mistake. She had cold, domineering eyes, the kind that told me that she could kill me with ease if she so chose. I just stood there, waiting for her to make a move of some sort, and she continued to stare, almost seeming amused by how long I was choosing to wait.

“...So, you’re the slut that my husband is seeing behind my back,” she finally said. I tried to speak up to defend myself, but she raised a finger up to my lips, silencing me as she went on. “Oh, don’t. I don’t REALLY blame you. Well, not as much as I blame him. You see, he should’ve known better than to think that he could sneak around and that I wouldn’t know. I’ve known for weeks. I just needed the right opportunity to arrange this face-to-face.”

I shook a bit harder as she stepped closer, mere inches away. Looking back, I honestly don’t know if it was out of fear or anticipation. I didn’t know what was going to happen. She could’ve simply yelled at me, or made threats. I could’ve found myself getting blackmailed. She might’ve even just killed me. I didn’t know. And honest to God, looking in her eyes, I could tell that she was relishing in watching me go over the possibilities in my head.

“...You really ARE a pretty little thing,” she observed, causing me to blush even harder. “I can see why my husband likes you. Why he desires you, and wishes to possess you. But there’s one thing he forgot, above all else: Everything that he owns, everything that he is, everything that is in any way tied to him and can be called his...is mine.” My eyes widened as I started to get the feeling I knew where this was going, but I did nothing as she leaned in close and whispered in my ear, “...EVERYTHING.”

Admittedly, what happened immediately after that is a bit of a blur. I just remember her hands exploring my body, removing my clothes with insane skill, and the taste of blood in my mouth from biting down on my lip. The next thing I remember vividly is being laid out on her bed and my wrists being pulled up toward the bed posts. I watched nervously as she handcuffed me to the posts, placing the key on the nightstand, just inches away from where my fingers could reach it. I wonder now if she wanted me to try and reach out for the key, to see if I was able. I didn’t. Whether I knew better than to try, or whether I just didn’t want to, I can’t be completely certain. All I know is, when she reached around my neck and fastened a collar on it, her name emblazoned on the front, I felt a shudder run through my body. She was dead serious about me being her possession.

From that point on, her whole demeanour changed. It wasn’t ice I saw in her eyes, but fire. She proceeded to ravish my body like a woman possessed. She didn’t leave a single spot untouched, causing my body to writhe and shake with pleasure. And while I couldn’t move my arms, my legs were working fine as they coiled around her, and my lips and tongue had no problems functioning when they licked and sucked on her skin whenever it came into contact. Soon, I began to expel the most vile filth from my throat, and begged her to do things to me that I’d only ever fantasized about. And she did, provided that I continued to demean and degrade myself for her. I was little more than her plaything, and she was the type who played rough with her toys, not that it mattered much to me how much she made my body ache, or how the sound of the bed slamming against the wall rang loudly in my ears.

At some point, I think after the sixth or seventh orgasm she wrenched from my body, I blacked out. When I came to, my hands were being freed from the posts. I looked straight ahead at her face, feeling her hands rub the circulation back into my arms, as well as her love fluids dripping down from her pussylips and running along my belly. Once the task of freeing me was done, she pulled away, looking me over. Her eyes once again had that same stone cold stare.

“...Do we have an understanding now?” she asked, to which I nodded. “Good. Then there will be no more ‘secret’ rendezvous between you and my husband from now on. I am to know wherever you go and whatever you do together. And the next time I see you, you had better have THIS-” She then reached out and tugged gently on the collar still latched around my neck for emphasis, causing me to gulp hard. “...either around that pretty little neck of yours, or somewhere on your person that you can put it on in a hurry. Are we clear?”

“...Y-Yes…” I stammered.

“Good,” she replied, stepping off the bed. “Now go.”

I didn’t need to have her elaborate further. I got up as fast as my body allowed me, scooping up my clothes. I headed toward the door and unlocked it, about to head out of the room. Before I could, though, I found the door being stopped from opening wide enough for me to exit, and looked up to see her hand grasping it. I looked over my shoulder as she leaned in close, smiling like the devil herself.

“Oh, and one last thing,” she whispered, giving a soft lick across my cheek. “...Welcome to Hell. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

With that, she released her grip on the door, letting me leave. As soon as I was dressed, I fled the house, running for home. I barely even noticed that it had started raining. I was that desperate to get home. And yet, when my journey was finally over, when I found myself slouched against the inside of my apartment door, dripping from the rain, all I could do was replay the events of the day in my head over and over, my fingers feeling the writing on my new collar...and a slow grin spreading across my face. There was no doubt in my mind; I was in Hell, and I was going to enjoy every last second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized something, after posting this story: At no point in the story do I ever make it clear as to the gender of the narrator. There's plenty of implication as to what it is, but I never actually stated... ... ...and honestly, I think I kinda prefer it as such. XD


	4. Band-Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably be the last chapter I post for a little bit. Wanna refocus on some of my other stories for now. ^_^

My band and I were in Detroit one night. We were on our first big tour, living it up and rocking out for crowds. I was out signing autographs for what fans stuck around after the show, while my band-mates were backstage. I asked why they didn’t wanna join in, but they said they didn’t wanna steal my thunder. Which was weird to me at the time. I mean, yeah, I was the lead singer, but we were a group. There was no stealing thunder, we shared everything we accomplished together, including the thunder.

Regardless, after signing some autographs and fending off rabid fangirls, I eventually decided to make my way backstage to see what my band-mates were doing. To say I was surprised by what I saw would be a bit of an understatement. I even felt the need to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly. Sure as shit, there was the bass player, balls deep in the drummer, who was bent over said drums with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I had never, EVER seen such a lewd display in my entire life, especially not from two people who, last I’d been aware, were just friends. Hell, friends who, more often than not, kinda got on each other’s nerves.

I just remember standing there, my feet frozen to the floor, my eye twitching, and the front of my pants feeling a bit...well, you know. TIGHT. The bass player was actually the first one to notice I was there, and when he did, he had this look on his face that said he wanted to stop what he was doing, but couldn’t. Because, you know, once you start pounding pussy, I guess you can’t stop until you’re finished, everything else be damned. But he did slow down just enough for the drummer to realize something was wrong, and then SHE saw I was standing there. Suffice to say, after she noticed, the bass player’s motion was stopped entirely.

It was a LOOONG chat after that. For the most part, I didn’t say anything. I just let them explain themselves. Here was the jist of what I found out: Apparently, they’d been doing this for almost a month as a form of stress relief. They said they did consider therapy, but that would’ve been too difficult for them to do while they were still on the road, and they didn’t wanna pull ME off the road just for THEIR problems. They also really didn’t wanna do drugs or alcohol to take the edge off, so they opted for boinking each other’s brains out. The drummer DID make clear that she was on the pill, though, and that the bass player was using condoms. In the end, I guess I couldn’t fault their thought process TOO much. Mostly, I was just annoyed that they tried to keep it a secret (a very poor one, considering how I found out), and was worried about what this might do to them and their friendship down the road.

After the bulk of their explanation was done, the drummer apologized a LOT. For keeping it a secret, for misuse of the backstage area, and so on. And then she apologized for trying to solve their stress issues and not trying to help me with mine. Now, I will not lie, I was dealing with a lot of stress on this tour. See the above mentioned rabid fangirls who wanted to get in my pants. But I felt like I was doing a good job of handling it. The drummer disagreed. She said that they’d talked about it and were hoping to find someone on the road who might agree to do for me what they had been doing for each other, and found no one that they thought they could trust. So, now that I was in the know about what they were doing, she had a new idea: Just integrate me into their ‘sessions’.

I will not lie: I was VERY conflicted on this idea. On the one hand, free sex to help get a thumb over my issues. On the other hand, though, these were my friends and band-mates. Could I REALLY just fuck them and have it not matter when this was over? Well, that part of the argument was quickly silenced when, out of nowhere, the drummer decided to seat herself in my lap and pull her top off, letting her tits bounce in my face. I mean, what else could I do but oblige her?

So, remember how I said that walking in on them when they were fucking over the drums was the lewdest display I’d ever seen up until that point? Yeah, that was quickly surpassed by what came next: The drummer, having fished out my cock, slid a condom over it, and shoved it deep inside her vagina, then bent backwards and took the bass player’s dick in her mouth, and let us ram her holes as hard as we wanted. And she took it like a fucking pro. I couldn’t believe it when, the next day, she didn’t have any signs of having hurt herself doing that shit. She did eventually tire, though, and insisted that we make out while she recovered. I was about to demand that she answer when it was that she became the boss of us, but then the bass player grabbed me and kissed me, my first kiss with another man, and it became clear that she was most definitely the boss of us. Plus, not gonna lie, feeling the bass player’s body rubbing and grinding against mine was hot as fuck, and feeling my cock push deep inside his ass and hearing him cry out in lust for more was even hotter. Finally, the drummer couldn’t take it anymore. She told us to lay down with our rods pressed to each other, and she proceeded to squat down on both of them at the same time, letting them push deep inside her pussy. I was impressed to say the least, and she took our dicks deep and hard for a while before we finally warned her we were about to blow. She then got off us, yanked our condoms off, and jacked us both off until we came on her face.

After that, the three of us laid cuddled up backstage, no one wanting to move or speak or barely even BREATHE all that much. Eventually, though, I noticed the stains we made on the floorboards, and we agreed that we needed to never do what we did in the backstage area ever again. I mean, we HAD a tour bus for a reason, after all. And to make a long story short, for the rest of our tour, that bus rocked HARD after every show. But I’d never forget that first time we shared together backstage, and while time and our lives would eventually pull us down different paths, we always made sure to get together every once in a while to revel in the nostalgia of how we rocked the crowds, and our bodies, together.


	5. My Kitten

I felt a great deal of relief one Friday evening as I leaned back into my favourite chair, having come home from a long day of answering phones at the hospital. I wasn't too stressed, to the point where I thought that the vein in my forehead was going to take on a life of its own. But my job IS a stressful one, and much like many people, I need something cute and fluffy that I can put in my lap and pet when I get home. Unfortunately, the building I live in doesn't allow animals. Too bad for them, I had a work-around.

Sure enough, as I laid back in my chair, my hands dangling over the arms, I felt the sensation of a tongue lapping at my fingers. I smiled as I heard the affectionate purring, felt the gentle nuzzling against the back of my hand. And, as I looked down and ahead, I saw her: My kitten, walking across the floor on all fours, nuzzling against my legs, looking up at me with those adorable eyes, her cat ear hairband, and her bell collar.

I giggled a little, reaching down to give her bell a tiny flick. "Hey there, kitten. Do you want mum to pet you?"

My kitten nodded, smiling ear-to-ear. I patted my lap, letting her crawl up and lay her head upon it. Letting out a content sigh, I began to softly run my fingers through her hair, petting her gently as she purred in my lap. We'd had this arrangement for several weeks now, and we were both enjoying it immensely. As I said, I needed a therapy pet to deal with the stresses of my work. And my lover revealed to me that she'd always wanted to dress up as a cat and let someone pet her. And she already had several different costume pieces to turn herself into the most adorable little catgirl. She even had a tail that she attached to her belt that wagged back and forth with her mood. How could I say no to that?

As I stroked my kitten's hair, I felt a shiver run up my body from the tongue licking under my skirt. I jolted a little, giggling as I tilted my kitten's head up to look her in the eye. "Hey there! You naughty thing! Trying to get fresh with me?" The sinister little catgirl didn't reply, only smirked as she licked her lips. "What, are you hungry?" My kitten gave a quick nod, causing me to roll my eyes. "Say please then."

"Pwweeeaase?" my kitten cooed as her eyes almost seemed to inflate, causing me to snort.

"Alright, get the honey then," I replied, watching as she happily bounced over to the kitchen. All too quickly, she returned with a small jar of honey. With a smile, I lifted my hips, reached under my skirt, and peeled down my panties, all the while my kitten unscrewed the lid of the jar. I reached in with a pair of fingers, scooping up a fair amount of honey, and then began the process of rubbing it into my nethers, cooing at the sensation.

"...Well, eat up," I declared as soon as I was sure the honey was rubbed in good.

My kitten didn't need to be told twice. In not even a second, her head was under my skirt as she began to lick and suck all across my labia and clitoris. I laid my head back, legs spread as my beautiful catgirl had her dinner, running my fingers through her long locks. I bit my lip as I felt her tongue begin to invade deep inside of me, licking up every bit of honey she could find before feasting on the increased moisture forming. I almost leapt out of my chair as she let the flat of her tongue brush across my g-spot, purring softly and letting vibrations run from her tongue throughout my nervous system.

I'm not certain exactly how long I lasted, but soon enough, my free hand was gripping one arm of the chair, my eyes were fluttering wildly, and my body was shaking and convulsing, all the while my kitten kept eating me out vigorously. In the end, I cried out my lover's name and came shamelessly in her mouth and across her face. I laid back in my chair, looking down weakly as my kitten licked herself clean. When she was done, she crawled up my front and rested against me, licking my cheek lovingly.

"Mmm, good kitten," I moaned, petting my lover's hair as all of my stress from the day evaporated and floated away, leaving me only with the love of my kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Man, can you believe I actually made it that whole story without making a single pussy joke? Hell, the word pussy is not even present throughout the whole thing. XD


	6. Paint It White

You ever confess sexual fantasies to your significant other and feel like "...Oh, why? Why did I do that?" Happened to me once. I was making out with my girlfriend one time in our living room while watching Netflix, and she was telling me to talk dirty to her while she jacked me off. Which, I mean, we do that often enough, where we spur each other on to say the raunchiest, dirtiest, most taboo things we can think of. And it's hot as fuck...and then, it just slipped out.

"I wanna watch you get creamed on by my buddies...!" And it was like one of those moments where you want to reach out, grab the words you just said, smack yourself over the head with them, and then throw them back into your mouth where they can't be heard again. Immediately, she stopped jerking my cock, and just looked at me in complete shock. Likewise, I'm sure I looked a bit shocked at what I had just said.

Eventually, time started moving again. My girlfriend stood straight up, causing me to slink back into my couch. I swore, in that moment, I was sure that she either grew by at least two feet, or I shrunk by that many. Her face never changed, though. She just had that shocked, blank expression, looking me in my ever-increasingly terrified one, all the while I feared what she was about to do.

At some point, she turned and headed towards our house phone, and my heart sunk. Was she going to call someone to come and get her, to take her away? Was she going to call one of her friends to tell what I'd confessed to? Was she going to call her father and tell him to come over and kick the crap out of me? All I could do, despite how much I wanted to beg her to put the phone down, was watch, frozen and unable to move or speak, as she dialed up a number and held the phone to her ear.

"...Hi, Frank?" she said into the receiver, surprising me at the use of my best friend's name. "Yeah, what are you and Carl up to? ... ... ... Yeah, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to come over... Yeah, maybe bring Jimmy over, too."

My eyes widened as the shock increased, all the while she kept talking on the phone. And as she did, looking at my utterly stupefied expression, all she could do was grin both seductively and tauntingly at me, and I was certain I was looking into the eyes of a succubus, some kind of lustful demon. Finally, she put the phone down, and informed me that three of my closest friends were coming over, immediately.

"It's YOUR fantasy," she explained, hands on her hips. "Unless, of course, you don't have the balls to see it through."

And that was all that needed to be said. Sad to say, I'm kind of simple. All you have to do is call me out on whether I'm brave enough or not to do something, and I'm usually all in. Especially if you're a woman. Just not good at saying no there. Thank God, no woman has ever asked me to do anything illegal. I doubt very much that trying to defend the size of my balls to a woman would be considered a strong enough defense in court to avoid jail time.

About a half an hour later, my friends were all over and filing into our apartment. I wonder if they knew something like this was on my girlfriend's mind. I've oftentimes bragged about how sexually active she is, all the while knowing that my friends were single and that their balls were on the verge of turning blue. Maybe they finally saw this as their shot with her, which would enrage me on an average day. On this day, though? Not so much.

"So, your best friend just admitted that he wanted to see you all cover me in your cum," my girlfriend explained, all the while she pulled her tank top up and off, letting her bare tits point out at the guys. She smirked at them as she softly felt herself up for them. "That sound like something you'd be into?"

Within ten seconds, all three guys had their cocks out, and my girlfriend was on her knees in front of them. I just watched, hypnotized by the sight of her jerking a cock in each hand and blowing the odd one out. Every so often, she would rotate between the dicks, changing up which one she would suck and which two she would stroke. She'd also look up into their eyes occasionally and blurt out the most whorish-sounding filth you'd ever hear in your life, and then give a cheeky wink back at me. And God help me, I was getting hard as a rock watching it play out.

Like I said, though, my friends were all single and hadn't gotten any in a while. It took less than three minutes for the first one, Jimmy, to blow his load, sending spunk all over my girlfriend's left cheek. A couple of minutes later, my best friend, Frank, came hard all over her face, leaving it dripping down her chin. Carl actually lasted close to ten minutes, and fired off the biggest blast. When he was done, she had semen running down her face, through her hair, and into her cleavage, and she just smiled ear-to-ear throughout the whole thing.

When my friends were all done, my girlfriend basically dismissed them all, leaving her and me alone. I remember her turning back to face me, hand on her hip, and simply asking "...So?". And at that point, I basically tore my bottoms off, bent her over my couch, lifted her skirt, and just started slamming. I was so turned on, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to fuck her, and fuck her hard. I was actually worried for a second that I was going too hard, until I saw her glance back and give me another one of her sexy winks, and decided to pound her as hard and as fast as I could.

I will say, I did manage to last longer than my buddies did. Still, not as long as I'd wanted. Then again, I never wanted it to end. Eventually, though, I pulled out, put her on her knees facing me, and jerked myself until I covered her face in a fresh new white paintjob. I'll never forget how sexy she looked in that moment. And at that point, I promised myself, no matter how horrible my fantasies sounded, I was gonna tell her every single one of them, because there was no denying that my girlfriend was a freak, and I fucking loved her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Can you believe, out of all the names I could think of for this chapter, I picked this one because it sounded the least racist? XD


	7. I Think I Hate Her

I think I hate her. I really, REALLY think I hate her. Every day at school, she's always picking on me. She blows spitballs at me, calls me names to her friends, she even pulls on my pigtails like we're in elementary school, even though we're both 18-year-old seniors in high school. One time, she even cracked a rolled-up towel across my butt while I was taking a shower after gym class and then ran like hell so I couldn't catch her, laughing like a maniac. She's a bully, a punk, a brat, and a bitch. I HATE her.

…So how come, every day after school, I always meet her in the woods behind the building? We always meet in that same spot, and by the time I'm there, she's already got her panties pulled down and lifting her skirt, so I can see her shaved pussy. She even goes into detail about how she shaved it especially for me, as if I'm the only one she has these types of 'encounters' with. I know damned well she's boinking at least two of the guys in her little posse, and possibly our literature teacher. Although, at least that last one, I don't blame her for, especially after seeing him in Macbeth.

Maybe it's just how different the dynamic is. During school, she's a bully who torments me, physically and mentally. But when we meet in our special place? She always has a bag full of toys, everything from vibrators to nipple clamps, and tells me I can use them on her however I want. She gives me full access to her body, to do with it as I see fit. Never nudges me to do one thing specifically, just lets me do whatever strikes me, even if it's handcuffing her to a tree and whipping her across the ass until it's bright red. Maybe it's her way of evening the scales? I don't know, and I never care.

I never considered myself into girls much. Sure, there were some I found hotter than others, maybe even some I could entertain the idea of kissing, but having sex with women wasn't really something I considered. At least, not until the first time my bully was presenting herself for me, her eyes telling me how deadly serious she was about letting me have my way with her. She made it clear, she knew that I wanted to hurt her, and she wanted me to do just that. She even presented a written confessional stating that she consented to anything and everything we did that day. And, as sickening as that arrangement was, I couldn't turn it down. By the end of our first little session, I had a long-ass strapon in her pussy, penetrating past her cervix, and a vibrating dildo deep inside her ass, all the while she was rambling and ranting about how she'd tormented me just so that I would do this to her.

Sometimes, I really worry about how far I go with her, and if I'm turning into some kind of psychotic freak. I've done some horrible shit to her, from forcing her to deepthroat a foot-long dildo while slapping her tits around, to taking her deep and hard doggystyle while yanking on a chain attached to a collar around her neck. If not for her written consent, which she presents me every single time before I so much as touch her, anyone would think I was brutally raping her. And it's not even just the physical stuff, either. On some days, I would call her horrible names, just like she would call me to her friends. Other days, the things I would call her would be even worse, and way more vulgar. If not for the fact that calling her these things only spurred her on more, I'd think I was doing serious emotional harm to her.

But then, pretty much the next day after worrying about stuff like that, she would pull some of the worst shit she'd done up to that point, like she knew I was worried and wanted to push me past my concerns. I remember one day, I'd spent the night thinking about if I was doing permanent harm to her, despite her assurances to the contrary. And then, by the end of the day, I was stomping to our special place, covered in pig's blood from a device that she'd rigged to my locker to soak me once I opened it. I'm sure I looked like fucking Carrie or something. And there she was, standing butt naked in front of me, softly stroking, of all things, a shock prod of some sort. There were no words exchanged. I just grabbed the thing out of her hands, spun her around, and shocked the fuck out of her ass.

Sooo, yeah, I think I really, REALLY hate this bitch. But I'm pretty sure that I love to hate her. Nothing in this world brings me the kind of joy as making her MY bitch does. In fact, with graduation coming, I've already taken steps to arrange to have the same dorm room as her in college. Who knows? I may even see about soundproofing it. All I know is, as sick as it may be, I plan to go on loving hating her for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this one was actually a bit of a challenge to write for Kinktober. Why? Because the closest comparison I heard to edgeplay regarding anything I wrote was the In The Alfonso Office trilogy, and I didn't want it to just be a carbon copy of it. Hopefully, I managed to put together something a bit different from those stories. Granted, in both, the relationships between the characters seem more than a bit messed up. lol
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering where all the yaoi is in Taboo Confessionals, be sure to check back in next week. :D


	8. The Show Stealer

To say that I was a bit nervous going to my first-ever live sex showcase would be a gross understatement. To make a long story short, my sister found out from her boyfriend about a showcase that a bunch of gay and bisexual guys were putting on in an old theater on the south end of town, and passed the news along to me...which was an awkward conversation to have with a sibling. Personally, I think she just wanted me to go where she knew there were guys I could hook up with. I guess I could take that as her just looking out for me and being a caring big sister...but it was STILL really weird for her to be passing along info like that to her younger brother.

I found myself not wanting to look anyone in the eye when I got to the theater. I knew we were all there for the same thing, and were either just spectators or were going to join in, but I was too embarrassed. I even managed to find a spot in the audience by myself. So, I think I may have been failing miserably at accomplishing what my sister wanted me to do, which was hook up with someone.

Finally, after a while, the show got started, letting me forget for a moment how nervous and shy I was and instead focus on what was happening on-stage. The theme of the show was all about taking your favourite pastimes and getting your partner to indulge in them by mixing sex into it. Kind of an odd theme, but it did result in some creative stuff. But what really stole the show was when one couple, a raven-haired guy and a redhead, walked up on stage in wrestling singlets and laid down some mats, a blonde girl in a referee's outfit quickly joining them. And immediately, I knew where this was going, and I found my eye starting to twitch.

So, here's something I should explain: I realized I was gay by watching wrestling. And not even pro wrestling on TV, but by watching the wrestling team at my high school practice. I knew I wanted to see them pin each other down and have sex right there on the mats. So seeing what these two on-stage clearly had planned, that they would wrestle it out with the loser having to be the bottom during sex, I could feel my dick, which had been at a modest half-mast throughout the show, strain hard against the crotch of my jeans.

As the two guys began to lock up, I found myself holding the arms of my seat a little tighter. Seeing these two thick-bodied bears try to wrestle each other to the ground with the intent to dominate one another was so intense. The referee found herself constantly trying to count the pin, but being unable as the duo kept rolling each other over, fighting hard to keep their shoulders off the mat. My face heated up as I shifted in my seat, and I found myself subconsciously glancing around to make sure no one was nearby to see me in such a state.

When the redhead started blatantly cheating by way of groping at sensitive areas, which somehow went unnoticed by the ref, my hand started to slowly drift from the arm of my seat to my crotch. I started rubbing my cock through my jeans as the action heated up. Finally, the raven-haired man decided enough was enough, and that if his opponent was going to cheat like that, so would he. As such, he grabbed the redhead's face with both hands, kissing him hard, and using the moment to trip him up and put his full weight on him, getting the pin. Normally, that would result in a quick celebration. However, the two were too busy exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, and grinding their crotches together, for the winner to really celebrate. He knew what he wanted, and it wasn't to have his hand raised, but to bury himself in his opponent.

All too soon, the winner was pulling his singlet down past his lap, exposing his tool. As the loser began to do the same, I couldn't help myself anymore. I unzipped my jeans, reached in, and fished my cock out, the tip of which was already moist from precum. I started stroking my length slowly, unable to stop myself from moaning, as the two wrestlers grinded theirs against one another, the redhead still pinned to the mat. Soon, he found his singlet pulled down past his knees as he was turned onto his front, his asshole being invaded by his lover's hard rod, and I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven.

"Enjoying the sights too much, or are you trying to steal the show?" a voice asked, shocking me as I looked to my left. Somehow, I'd become so enraptured by what was happening on-stage, and by jacking myself off, that I didn't notice another guy in the audience making his way over to my seat, which, I would again note, was far off from everyone else's in a dark corner of the theater. I wanted to apologize and rush off, but he was too quick, leaning in closer and whispering, "Shush. Just keep watching," as he grabbed hold of my dick, jerking it for me.

God help me, I actually whimpered a little bit as the guy started to rub my cock. I felt like such a girl, but I let my wounded pride slide because HOLY SHIT, did his hand feel good. I found myself wanting to ask questions like what his name was or how long he'd been watching me, but in doing as he asked, continuing to watch as the two wrestlers had sex while he jerked me off, I couldn't seem to speak any sort of coherent words or phrases. And if THAT wasn't bad enough, as the raven-haired wrestler put his lover in a headlock and proceeded to hump into him harder, my new 'friend' leaned down to suck on my cock, and I had to stop myself from yelling out in pleasure.

Gripping the arms of my seat, I started to buck up into the guy's mouth, all the while I watched as the winner of the match tightened his grip a little and thrust deeper. Neither the redhead nor the man blowing me seemed to mind this new aggression, and it was driving me all the crazier. The physical and visual stimuli were growing to ludicrous levels, and after a while, the inevitable happened, semen shooting out of my cock and down the man's throat. He coughed a little as he had trouble swallowing it all, but he got over it quick, giving me a cocky grin. Almost immediately after, the two on-stage reached their own climax, leaving a sticky mess of their mats as the redhead came, followed by his partner pulling out and cumming hard everywhere. The two got an applause from the crowd, but I found myself unable, sitting leaned back in my chair with sweat rolling down my face.

"Sorry if I got too excited, but I was honestly starting to get bored of the show," the man sitting next to me explained, grinning ear-to-ear. "And what you were doing just seemed SO much more interesting."

I found myself chuckling a little at this declaration. "So...I guess I really DID steal the show, huh?"

After that, we decided to go back to my place, where we had a little private show of our own. Eventually, I DID get his name and number, albeit AFTER we'd already screwed each other's brains out. So, in the end, I managed to get done what my sister wanted after all. We actually have a date tonight, to be honest. We're going to a show at a local Bingo hall. Although, I think he MAY have an ulterior motive for picking this show. Apparently, it's a pro wrestling show... ... ... So, yeah, I think I'm probably gonna be spending more time with him in the bathroom. Oh well, not like I'M paying for the tickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Y'know, I joked, but apparently, this WAS the chapter that a lot of my friends were waiting on, specifically because it was yaoi. lol


	9. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Folks, this was the hardest one of the Kinktober entries I did this year to write. Mainly because of one particular kink that I was forced to include because of the randomized nature of the entries I did. Still, I think I did alright with it.

As clichéd as this might sound, my story happened on a dark and stormy night. I was on a bus taking me uptown, wearing a hooded jacket with the hood pulled down around my face. Who I was trying to hide my identity from and why, I have no idea. It's not like I knew anyone on the bus who would look over and think, "Hey, isn't that such-and-such? What's she doing on this bus?", and then tell my husband that they'd seen me. I guess a guilty conscience can make you act strangely sometimes.

Eventually, the bus came to my stop, and I got off. I made a beeline for my destination, both out of a need to get out of the storm and a need to see this through and move on with my life. I'd made this arrangement over the course of a week, after finding the person who could most directly help me with the issue that was plaguing me. Looking back on it, though, I could have been a lot safer in the process of finding this person. After all, if I'd made one mistake in the selection process, I could have found myself regretting it for the rest of my life.

It took me all of three minutes to get to my destination. I reached up to knock on the door, only to find it opened by the very person I was there to see. She looked upon me with a very strange mixture of glee and pity, and it all had to do with what I was there for. She didn't even bother to ask me to come inside. She just let me in and offered to take my coat to hang up to dry. Like a fool, I gave it to her, not thinking of the possibility of her being a pickpocket. It's probably by sheer dumb luck that I managed to leave that day without my wallet having been ransacked.

There wasn't a lot of conversation. She already knew why I was there, after all. For the past few months, I'd found myself wanting to experiment sexually with a few new kinks and fetishes I'd discovered. They were so fascinating in how different they were from what my husband and I usually engaged in that I felt like I needed to try them. Really, just to see if they were for me or not. But my husband refused, likely due to the nature of these kinks. The more I asked him, either directly or indirectly, the more steadfastly he refused, and the more he refused, the larger my obsession grew. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I traveled to what I can only call my city's equivalent of a Blue Light's District and browsed about. After asking some questions from passersby and looking up the women who worked the district the most, I found the person I felt best suited my needs, primarily because she was both trustworthy and had seemingly very little in terms of the limits of what she'd do for a client. Over the next week, we arranged for a meeting when my husband would be out of town, all the while we engaged in a lot of back-and-forth, getting to know each other a bit, to the point where I felt trust in her.

After she let me dry off, she gave me the option to walk away if I so wanted. In retrospect, I suppose she knew that my obsession was based solely on rampant curiosity and wanted to say to herself that she'd at least given me the choice to walk away from all of this. Cleared her conscience and all of that. In the end, I didn't take it. I gave her the money, and she escorted me to her bedroom. And, frankly, part of me wishes that she'd given me that option AFTER I'd seen her bedroom, because looking upon the walls and seeing all of the whips, chains, harnesses, and so on hung from them, I started to feel as though I were shrinking. And yet, as I felt that sensation, it began to excite me. After all, it was that feeling that I'd wanted all along.

Perhaps now is the best time to make clear exactly why my husband refused to indulge me in my newfound curiosity. You see, my husband is a kind, gentle, loving man, the kind who wouldn't hurt a fly. The kind who, even when he wanted to hurt someone or break something, always held back, always kept himself in check, and could never seem to let go even when he wanted to. And he always treated me with respect, almost to the point of making me feel like a queen. And that's precisely why he couldn't indulge in my new fantasies, because they all centered around one thing: Humiliation. I wanted to feel small, weak, and helpless. Don't misunderstand, though: I wanted to feel all of these things with someone I felt that I trusted. And, at every turn, I did my best to make sure that he understood that. Whether it was simply that he didn't understand, or he just couldn't bring himself to do it, I'll never know.

Soon enough, my new mistress began to disrobe, leading me to do the same. I suppose it must have been funny, seeing my face as the last of her clothes fell to the floor, exposing her crotch in all of its glory. In my defense, however, not only had I never seen a woman with a penis before, but it was larger than my husband's, and he was no small man by any means. When it came to his size, he always made me feel thoroughly satisfied. But this thing hanging before me, with a dark ring wrapped around the testicles beneath it, was gargantuan. Once again, I felt small in its presence, and once again, that feeling excited me.

She wasted little time, helping me into a special harness that kept my arms behind my back and then putting me on my knees. She then ordered me to suck her cock. It was hard, getting that giant thing in my mouth. Luckily, she was patient, letting me ease my way along it. Soon, though, her patience either wore out, or she elected to be a bit more forceful for the sake of making me feel weaker, and she grabbed hold of my hair in a fist and began to pump her cock slowly but deeply in my mouth, almost gagging me right away. After a bit of trial and error, I managed to deepthroat her increasingly hard rod, all the while she degraded me by telling me what a slut I was for sucking her cock, implying that I was the REAL whore between the two of us. She said anything that would make me feel humiliated, knowing I was getting off on it.

After a few minutes, she removed herself from my mouth with a loud pop. She then looked down on me, her eyes radiating with anticipation mixed in with a bit of hesitation, and I knew what was coming next. You see, of all of the various kinks I'd discovered, there was one that my husband felt truly disgusted by. And despite my paid mistress' declaration that she would do anything for the right price, I could tell she felt a bit of trepidation about this. Either that, or she just wanted to be sure I wanted it. Without saying a word, I gave a nod and leaned back a little, my eyes begging her to do it. With a gulp, she shut her eyes and started to moan, her cock twitching a bit, until a warm stream shot out from her urethra and sprinkled across my chest.

When it was over, I found myself chewing on my lip, the scent entering my nostrils as her urine ran down my body. And, I won't lie, I felt absolutely...disgusting. Oh, don't get me wrong, I think I get why people enjoy it. And for myself and my own needs, I did feel a rush from the humiliation. But I knew, in that moment, this was not something I ever wanted to do again. The rush I felt wasn't strong enough to justify ever trying it a second time. And I think she recognized that too by the look on my face. We just looked in each other's eyes and began to laugh nervously, knowing that neither one of us quite enjoyed that. Still, despite the nature of our relationship, she was giving and compassionate enough to offer me a free shower, which I graciously took. To be honest, part of the reason I'd decided to wait for a time when my husband was out of town was so that, when I'd return home from this encounter, he wouldn't be there, wondering why I smelled like pee.

As I stood in the shower, washing the waste from my body, I heard a click as my hired hooker entered the room. She even entered the shower itself, and offered to salvage this encounter with her best service, provided that I was willing to pay for it. She DID offer me a discount, though, so how could I refuse? To say that she made up for the disaster that was my first and only indulgence in golden showers would be a massive understatement. I still twitch sometimes when I think of that massive penis of hers invading my pussy, even managing to penetrate my cervix by the end. I had to bite my lip until it bled to keep from screaming loud enough to make the neighbours think someone was being horribly murdered next door, when in truth I was experiencing the most intense and overwhelming orgasm of my life...to that point, anyway. How the condom didn't break, I have no idea, but we are some lucky that it held.

When we were done, I got dressed, paid her the rest of what she was owed, and left. By that point, the storm had passed, and I could see the moon overhead, leaving me with a serene yet unsettling silence as I made my way back to the nearest bus stop. In truth, I can't say that I fully regret my decision to go ahead with that encounter, or that I wish I could go back and undo it. I'm glad that I did it, that I indulged in these fantasies, so that I could determine for myself whether they were for me or not. And while I would one day go back and experiment again with humiliation play, now I had a better idea as to what things to pursue further, and what things to avoid. Unfortunately, my husband would never go back on his proclamation to never indulge in such things... ... ... ... His brother, on the other hand...


	10. My New Mom

I remember being kinda pissed off when my mom told me she was seeing someone new. In my defense, though, part of what made me so angry was probably the revelation that she was seeing this person since before she and Dad decided to get a divorce. At the time, it had been months since they'd gotten divorced, and NOW she was telling me she was romantically involved with someone else. And then, just to complicate the matter even more, I found out that said person was another woman. I straight-up asked her if this was the reason her and Dad got divorced, and she refused to answer, but we both knew the truth: She found out she was a lesbian and cheated on my father with a woman.

Don't get me wrong: In any other circumstance, I would be fine with Mom finding out she was romantically attracted to women. I'm not a homophobe or anything like that. But I'd been trying my best to deal with my parents' divorce for the past several months, and it probably made it a lot easier to go through that believing that there was no one really to blame for it. Now, I knew that that was a lie. There WAS someone to blame.

So, when I finally met her about a week later, no matter how much I tried to be civil, I think the three of us knew that I was absolutely fuming at this woman. I didn't want her in my house. And it didn't matter how nice she was or how great she made my mom feel. All I could think of when I saw her was "You're the reason. You're the reason they are not together anymore, and you have the gall to walk in here and try to act like, what, my new mom? Fuck you".

Well, here's where I can look back and realize what a shit I was. Because yes, spoilers, I DID eventually come around and realize that it ultimately wasn't HER fault my mom found out she was gay, and I was more accepting of her after that. But what makes me feel kinda shitty about it is what started me down that road. Because if it was just the two of us coming to a mutual understanding, that'd be one thing. But...well, let's just say, it didn't exactly happen like that.

Alright, here's what happened: I was up one night to go to the bathroom, and I heard giggling coming from Mom's room. I found myself growling a little, realizing she'd come over in the middle of the night while I was sleeping, like she was intentionally avoiding being seen by me. I wanted to throw the door open to Mom's room and tell them both off. And I would've...but, see, when I got closer to the door, I saw that it was open a crack. And what I saw through that crack made me stop in my tracks: My mom and her girlfriend on the bed, with their faces buried in each other's crotches.

…Okay, before I go on, I just wanna explain that I was a dumb kid. I wish I had a better defense for what happened next, but I don't. I was just a dumb kid who couldn't control his hormones. And I should also explain that I had friends at school who were lesbians and dating, and...well, you know how that is, when you're the one guy hanging out with two girls who are dating, and you imagine what it would be like to catch them in the middle of stuff. So, yeah, fantasies about catching two women doing what Mom and her girlfriend were doing were not foreign to me. But, I'd never, EVER thought of my MOTHER in any of my sexual fantasies...until that night.

I knew I was hard right away. I could feel it against my boxers. If I had looked down, I would've seen it clear as day. But I couldn't look anywhere except at Mom and her girlfriend, listening as their giggles turned to moans, and then the moans turned to groans, and after what felt like a really long time but was probably only like a minute or two, they cried out each other's names, one after the other, and came on each other's faces.

What happened next was impossible to stop: I turned around and headed back to my room as quickly and as quietly as I could, laid back on my bed, pulled my boxers down, and started jerking my penis hard. I just kept jerking it, all the while images of what I'd seen replayed in my head. And I didn't stop until I had semen squirting out over my hand and my stomach and sweat rolling down my face. Eventually, the excitement wore off and the shame kicked in, and I grabbed some Kleenex from my end table and cleaned myself off.

And y'know, if that had been the one time that happened, where I made myself cum to thoughts of my mom and her girlfriend, I could probably write it off as being perfectly understandable and forgivable. Trouble is, it wasn't. In fact, pretty much every night from then on for like a few months, I took out my dick and stroked it to completion, all the while thinking of them. I'd think of all the things I wanted them to do to each other, and yeah, even to me. I even imagined my mom's girlfriend teasing and spoiling me in bed and getting me to call her Mom. And any time I heard them alone in my mom's room when I was supposed to be sleeping, I'd sneak out and watch them. In short, I was obsessed.

The good news is, that obsession caused me to start to treat Mom's girlfriend differently. I was feeling so guilty and ashamed over what I was doing, I became a lot more legitimately nice to her. And the more that went on, the more I started to really get to know her, and start to see her less as the one who broke up my parents' marriage and more like someone important to my mom, and thus to me too. And, yeah, that in turn made me feel even MORE guilty and ashamed...not that it stopped me.

As long as I live, I will never forget the day my mom's girlfriend finally talked to me about what was going on. It was about a month before I was going to start going to college, and she wanted to clear the air a little. I'm pretty sure my jaw smashed through the floorboards when she told me that she knew what I'd been doing for the past few months. She swore that she never told Mom, and while she made it clear that it would NEVER happen, she understood. She even admitted to, when she was my age, having similar thoughts about her father and a friend of his. Hearing her say all of that, and accept me and my fucked-up fantasies, I finally let go of the last of my anger towards her. From then on, I was able to fully accept her, too.

To answer your next question, no, nothing ever happened with me and her and my mom. That would have to remain in the realm of my fantasies. And anyway, I wound up getting something that was a LOT more valuable and important: A new mom. The two got married a year later. I even gave a speech at the reception telling about how we came to an understanding and mutual acceptance of each other (leaving out the dirty stuff, obviously), and that I was proud to call her Mom. By that time, I'd met my future wife at college, and the fantasies I used to make myself cum to eventually faded. But, I cannot tell a lie: Sometimes, I do still think about them, my mom and my new mom, and some of the crazy stuff I just KNOW they're doing now that they have the house to themselves... … …especially after my wife figured it out and decided to invite her sister over for a night of fun, but that's a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, decided to go for a happy ending that wasn't QUITE as pervy as I usually do. lol


	11. Cat's Away, Cocks Will Play

In hindsight, why I even bothered making myself all that presentable that afternoon, I have no idea. I showered, got myself dressed in nice clothes, I even trimmed my beard a little. And I honest to God have no idea why. Yeah, I was having company over, but it was my brother-in-law. I knew he wasn't gonna give a shit what I looked like.

After I was finished getting ready, I heard a knock on my door that let me know he was at my house at exactly when I expected him to be: One full hour AFTER he said he would be. Yeah, he's kinda notorious for his chronic lateness. Ask anyone who has known him for a really long time, and they will tell you, when you make plans with him, do so as if he's operating out of another time zone.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" my wife's twin brother greeted when I opened the door for him.

I rolled my eyes, gesturing for him to come in. "It's alright. Not like I had a lot else to do today."

"So, my sister's still away on her business trip, huh?" he asked as he came in.

"Yeah," I answered, shutting the door. "Probably won't be back till tomor—"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt myself getting pressed hard against the door, his hands on me. "A whole day, huh? Now what can I do with my little bitch for a full day?"

I moaned as I felt him press his groin against my ass, scrambling to lock the door. "...Whatever you want, Master...!"

...Yeah, so, full disclosure: My brother-in-law is a complete twit to most people. However, when it comes to situations behind closed doors and between consenting adults, his whole personality changes. And I know that...because he's also been my dom since shortly before my wife and I got married. Long story short, he found out that I was bi and had a highly submissive side to me, practically to the point of having fantasies of being forced. Unfortunately, my wife is very submissive, too, so I had no means to explore this side of my life. So, he volunteered to help me out with that, no doubt because he was facing something of a dry spell himself.

"Mmm, it's been too long since I made you my little cum slut," my Master whispered in my ear, unbuckling my jeans.

I didn't reply, only moaned as I turned my head enough to kiss him deeply. I reached my arm back around his head and groaned as I felt his hand grab my cock, stroking it up and down. His other hand then ran up my shirt and rubbed along my stomach and chest. The whole time, our tongues wrestled against each other as he showed his clear dominance over me, keeping me pressed against my front door.

"Say it," he whispered as he broke the kiss, staring into my eyes. "Say you're my cum slut."

I moaned louder, feeling his hand grip my cock tighter. "Yes! I'm your fucking cum slut! I want you to fill my ass with hot cum!"

My dom grinned, brushing my cheek with a thumb. Then, just to show off, he picked me up in both hands and carried me over to the couch, dumping me on my front onto it. I looked up to see him taking his clothes off, and I felt myself drool at the sight of his thick, hairy body looming over me. I followed suit, hauling off my shirt. Eventually, though, I guess he'd already finished and didn't have the patience for me to do so myself, because he started stripping me until I was butt naked on my couch.

"I don't say this often enough to you but I love your body," my Master declared as he mounted me, pinning me down and kissing all over. "Wrap those beautiful tree trunks around me."

I nodded, doing as he said and giving him a little squeeze between my legs. He grinned, nibbling on my nipple and earning a hiss. Pretty soon, I felt myself go into a lusty haze, all the while his hands, lips, and teeth seemed to be all over me at once. Meanwhile, I found myself humping against his abs, my cock sliding across his navel as I desperately created as much friction as I could muster.

"Tell me you want it inside," he growled, running a finger along the crack of my ass before giving it a smack.

"I want you inside, Master!" I hollered, gripping his hair tightly. "I want you to fuck me like the cocksleeve I am until I'm sore!"

My Master smirked almost demonically, turning me over and pinning me firmly down. He then leant in close and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to make your ass red," before shoving his rod deep inside me. I gasped sharply as I felt him enter me, drool running down my chin as he pounded my asshole hard. I kept humping back against his cock, begging him to go harder, faster, deeper. I gripped the leg of the couch as he tugged and pulled on my hair.

"You're my bitch," he grunted, hammering me deeper. "That ass belongs to me."

I moaned and hollered louder, feeling his balls slap wildly against mine. "Mmm, that's it! Fuck me like common alley trash! Plow my ass like it owes you something!"

"Mmm, I love doing this to you so much...!" he cried. He slowed down a bit, but managed to invade my ass even deeper, causing me to bite into the cushioned armrest of the couch. He then grabbed my cock in one hand, jacking it off hard, while his other rubbed my balls around in his palm. "Mmm, scream my name when you cum, whore! I wanna hear it!"

He wouldn't have to wait long to hear just that. Soon, I was screaming his name at the top of my lungs, cumming all over his hand. Not long after, I heard him yell out and felt him shudder, his hot, thick, sticky spunk unloading into my ass. Once he was done, he collapsed onto me, holding me close and panting in my ear. I moaned in post-orgasmic delight, rubbing his arm softly, utterly content.

"Holy fucking shit..." I moaned, kissing his bicep. "...So, what all else CAN you do until your sister gets back?"

My secret lover smirked, giving my earlobe a gentle nibble. He started to whisper something in my ear, but I couldn't make it out, as at that exact moment, the door was unlocked as my wife opened the door, shocking the hell outta both of us. Her face went bright red, utterly stunned. Then, she folded her arms and frowned hard. Surprisingly, she looked less enraged and more irritated.

"...REALLY, bro?!" she demanded. "It wasn't enough you fucked all my boyfriends in high school, but now you're fucking my HUSBAND?!"

My jaw dropped as I stared at my dom, who merely shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "What can I say? You have REALLY good taste in men."

I felt utterly humiliated after that, made no better by my wife chewing the both of us out. Then she made the two of us clean up the mess we made of her couch. And believe me, trying to clean semen stains out of a couch is a son of a bitch. But, we eventually did it. Oh, but it didn't stop there, because apparently, she'd had enough of her brother fucking her men behind her back, and now insisted that, if he was going to continue to fuck me, she'd do it where she could see it. So I had to spend my evening fucking my brother-in-law while my wife watched. And let me tell you, that was quite possibly the most humiliating and degrading thing I'd ever done in my life... ... ...but, the silver lining proved to be that it was also one of the hottest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things. First, if some of the dialogue sounds horribly stereotypical and porn-ish, like no one would actually say these things in sex for real.......well, I'm actually lifting and adapting it from an encounter I had with one of my online lovers last week. After which, I realized "Wow, this is hot shit, I gotta post this for all my yaoi fangirls". XD
> 
> Second, I should note that I am now officially taking suggestions for future chapters. If you have one, I can't promise it'll get used, but that, if it does, I will credit you as the one behind the original idea. So go ahead and hit me up in the comments, and we'll see what can be done.


	12. Bearing Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bob
> 
> Happy Birthday

My wife and I had been trying to get pregnant for about a year before we found out it just wasn't going to happen. I just lacked the ability, and there was seemingly nothing that could be done, save for a miracle or some new discovery in medical science. I guess I took it a little hard, but I was resolute in my desire to have a child, so I got over it pretty quick. As such, we went through our options. Eventually, we decided on a sperm donor. But...well, I guess you could say we decided to go about it a bit different than most folks do.

I honestly forget what the excuse I gave my best friend to get him to come over to dinner the night we discussed all of this with him was. Honestly, I don't even know why I bothered with one. See, because he's my best friend, and had been since basically middle school, I knew him pretty well, and I knew that, much as he respected and cared for me, he'd sleep with my wife at the drop of a hat. So when we told him we wanted him to be the donor, that we wanted to have our child "the old fashioned way", and that he would only need to be as involved with what came after as he wanted to be and was comfortable with being, the amount of time it took him to agree to this was really no longer than it took for him to pick his jaw up off the ground.

We didn't do it that night. We decided to wait until my wife's odds of conceiving were at their peak, on what I can only describe as the fullest, brightest moon I'd ever seen in my life. I remember sitting in the dining room, fidgeting nervously as I waited for my best friend to come over. See, here's where I need to make an admission: I actually DID have a fantasy about watching my wife having sex with other men. I never really took a lot of time to analyze why, I just knew that it was hot to think about, and I'd actually experienced many an orgasm at the mental image of it. However, I'd never actually had it happen in real life, so I wasn't sure if, once it became reality, I'd be alright watching or not. Still, as I said before, I was resolute in ensuring my wife and I would have a child, and so I was going to see this through.

When my best friend did finally show up, we exchanged a few words before finally coming to the bedroom. My wife was there, posed all sexy-like on the bed and wearing the naughtiest lingerie known to man. Once we all assured one another that we were still committed to doing this, my wife and I shared a deep, loving kiss, before she got on her knees, unzipped my best friend's pants, took out his cock, and started nuzzling it, practically worshipping it. I almost had to roll my eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing: Getting him so turned on that, when he blew, he'd fill her with the biggest, most fertile glob of semen possible. I wasn't about to question whether or not that would really work, though, because I knew better. See, even if I brought that up, it might not change her mind. And, in truth, part of me kind of wanted to see if it would.

I have to admit, watching my wife service my best friend's schlong with her lips and tongue, all the while looking up into his eyes like an innocent schoolgirl, was hot as fuck. I mean, I'd seen her do this before, but to ME, and only from the one angle possible. I honestly couldn't blame my buddy for rolling his hips to push his dick deep into her mouth, especially when she started palming his balls. Soon, though, he had enough, and wanted to move things to the bed. My wife clearly agreed, because soon, her panties were down and off, and she was laid on the bed with her legs spread out.

My best friend was still smart about this, though, and knew that our best odds of conceiving a child laid in making sure that my wife was enjoying herself as thoroughly as possible. As such, he got to work feeling up her hips and licking her pussy, while he had me kiss and nibble along her neck and breasts. Obviously, my wife was unaccustomed to being serviced by two men at the same time, because it didn't take all that long in hindsight for her to experience her first orgasm of the night. When she finished riding out the waves of her climax, though, she was begging for more, so my best friend took his rod and pushed it deep inside her, causing her to clutch my hand tightly with one of hers while her other hand gripped the bedding so tight that I thought it would tear.

Watching my wife getting thrust into by my best friend was so sexy. I still think about it sometimes, seeing her tits bounce about as he rammed her, hearing the bed shake and slide across the floor, feeling her grip tighten on my hand. Eventually, I couldn't stand just watching anymore, fishing my cock out for her to suck on while my buddy took her. Feeling her moans vibrate against my dick as she deepthroated it was amazing, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Soon, we changed positions, as she was taken from behind in the doggy position while giving me a titty fuck, all the while sucking on the tip of my rod. It was like watching my wife becoming a porn star, and an incredibly hot one at that.

As amazing as that was, though, it ultimately couldn't last. One by one, each of us experienced a powerful orgasm, ending with my best friend depositing his donation to our cause deep inside my wife. Then, in a move that ultimately made me laugh a bit in spite of my exhaustion, my wife laid herself on her shoulders against the head of the bed, with the rest of her body pointed upward. I guess she just wanted to make sure the cum all went where it was supposed to. It looked funny as hell, but I got it, and decided not to tease her over it... ...Well, not out loud, anyway.

After that, the three of us decided to keep having sex for the next couple of nights. Just to make sure. Pretty soon, though, we got the good news: My wife was pregnant. To show her appreciation, she let my best friend fuck her in the ass, which he took to with VERY little restraint. And yeah, THAT was fucking hot to see, too. After that, though, my buddy decided he'd done his part, and left everything to me. I was grateful for his help, as well as the sexy-as-fuck memories he provided for me and my wife. When our daughter was eventually born, he even helped out by babysitting every so often. He still does, actually, from time to time. Whether it's out of kindness, or to spend some time with his daughter, or so that my wife will "reward" him again, I don't know. And frankly, I don't care. Because, even if it's for the latter, it's not like he's the only one being rewarded.


	13. The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nat
> 
> Happy Birthday

As soon as I turned 18, I knew I wanted to immediately let myself go wild. I’d spent my whole teenage life wanting to just go out and be a crazy party girl. But, I was still living under my parents’ roof, meaning I had to live by their rules. Eventually, though, I found myself living on my own and going to college, and one night, when we all had a night to ourselves, my girlfriends and I hooked up and went out for a night on the town. We were going to the rowdiest dance club in town to cut loose.

When we walked in, the music was so loud that I could barely hear my friends talking to me. I could feel the floor and the walls vibrating. And there were so many people out on the floor, drunk off their asses and dancing like there was no tomorrow. It was everything I’d dreamed of, and I could almost feel myself licking my lips at the sight of it.

After we’d had a few shots of tequila (and by a few, I mean enough to make the room a tiny bit spinny), my girls and I decided to hit the floor. I forget exactly how long I was out there dancing on my own, but eventually, I saw two guys from one of my classes walking up to join me. One of them was a freshman, like me, and the other was his older brother, a senior. I actually had crushes on both of them, and I could tell, just from the looks in their eyes as we danced together, that the feeling was mutual, and they wanted me BAD.

As much as I wanted to let those two have me, though, I wanted to have some fun first. I was going to tease them as much as humanly possible with my moves, gyrating between them and twerking on their laps, making them want it so much that they’d feel just about ready to explode. And I did just that, and I’m pretty sure it went on for like four songs in a row before one of them, the older brother, whispered in my ear if I’d like to see what the men’s room looked like. And, before you point it out, yeah, I was drunk off my ass. But, don’t judge the guys too much. After all, they were drunk too. Plus, I knew exactly what I wanted the second I entered that club, and I was gonna get it. It just so happened it was with the two guys I wanted it with the most.

The second we entered the men’s room and saw that no one else was there, the younger brother grabbed me and shoved their tongue in my mouth. I just remember wrapping my arms behind his head and kissing him hard, all the while he and his older brother felt up my body. I could practically hear fireworks in the back of my head. I’d never had this much attention from one guy, but two at the same time? It made my skin feel like it was on fire.

My heart was beating in time with the music blaring on the speakers as I felt hands start to roam under my top and skirt. Not letting them have all the fun, I reached out and fondled their junk through their pants, grinning like an imp at the groans I got from that. I knew they loved the feel of it, and that they wanted more. Soon enough, I found myself on my knees, unzippering their flies, and jerking their cocks off while taking turns letting them skullfuck me.

After a bit of that, the two led me into a stall, locking it behind us. The younger brother sat down on the toilet and pulled my panties down, giving my pussy a light smack. I grinned back at him, spreading my legs and squatting down on his rod. While I’d never messed around with guys before, technically, I wasn’t a virgin either. I’d experimented with some of my girlfriends, and they had dildos. One of them even had a strap-on, so I had experience taking someone’s cock, even if the cock was plastic. As such, I was able to ride that dick without much trouble.

What I can’t say I was all that experienced in doing, though, was taking a penis in the back hole. So it kinda made me hiss a little when I felt the older brother suddenly push it inside. But he was quick to realize I’d never done that before and apologized. He even offered to take it out, but...well, whether it was because I was drunk, or because it was already on my bucket list anyway, I let him keep it in, provided he took it slow. And, to his credit, he let me get used to it before slowly thrusting inside. Even his younger brother didn’t seem to mind that much that we had to slow down what we were doing too to match it. I know it sounds weird to say this about two dudes boinking a drunk college chick in the men’s room of a dance club, but there was actually an air of gentlemanly behaviour about them...a little bit, anyway.

After a while, though, I started to speed back up, feeling like I’d gotten used to the thing pumping into my backside. Pretty soon, we just began to hump and moan and grope, and the whole event began to blur together. It went on for a while until I felt myself climaxing so hard that my whole body shook, spraying all over the younger brother’s cock. I guess that must’ve put them both over the edge, because the next thing I knew, they were warning me that they were about to cum, and that they wanted to do it in my face and mouth. And I was so rocked from my orgasm, so fuzzy from the tequila, and so unwilling to let one of them cum in my pussy unprotected, that I let them, getting on my knees and letting my mouth hang open until they both shot hot spunk all over my face and down my throat.

Now, I know what you’re all thinking: “So, you had a great night, cut loose, and scored two guys in the sack, nothing bad happened, perfect night?” Well, not exactly. See, because, not long after that was over, and I’d swallowed their cum, I started to feel a little bit iffy. I don’t know if it was from the alcohol, or all the shaking, or drinking sperm for the first time...or all of the above, but before I could even get out a coherent sentence telling them I wasn’t feeling so good, I found myself turning around and throwing up in the toilet. And once again, to the boys’ credit, I could feel them holding my hair back and patting me on the back to help me feel better. I don’t necessarily think they were all THAT happy to be having to do this for me, but they did it anyway, so that was nice.

After I’d finished...THAT, I managed to make myself somewhat decent and head back outside. Now the music was INSANELY loud, to the point where it was making my head ring. Eventually, I rounded up my friends, and from the looks of them, I’d say they all had similar stories to mine. Lucky for us, we knew better than to drive ourselves there, and were prepared to have a cab take us back to my house to sober up. And we felt kinda pathetic, getting up that morning and looking like something that had been thrown in the dumpster. But, as we all sat around the table, mugs of coffee in our hands, and seeing each other in similar condition, we had a good laugh at ourselves.

After that, I never really did the dance club scene again. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret going that night at all. It’s just that I realized that there were better ways of enjoying oneself. And, after my first day back to class after that night, and seeing the guys again, I knew that I was never going to have to get drunk ever again just to get them in the sack. So, wins all around, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, two birthday gifts for stories in a row. Why do I have so many friends whose birthdays are clustered together? lol


	14. To The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nathan
> 
> Happy Birthday

To everyone who has ever engaged in bedroom roleplaying, ask yourselves something: What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done for your partner? You know, the kind of fantasy where you know it's dumb, and even they know it's dumb, but it gets their rocks off, so you do it for them? Up until a few weeks ago, I can't say as I've ever had to do anything that embarrassing when it came to bedroom roleplaying...and then my boyfriend came to me with a humdinger: Rescuing me from being raped, and then rewarding him with sex.

Now, I don't need to tell anyone why this would be HIGHLY problematic a thing to expect if this were the real world. However, this wasn't the real world, it was just us acting out his fantasy in the confines of our own home. No problem there, right? Well, except for the part where I had to be tied up spread-eagled to the bed. Now, I've done SOME bondage before in my life, but not a lot. So this was...a bit different. My boyfriend originally wanted ropes or chains, but he agreed that using the bedsheets would be better, not to mention easier.

"Help!" I called out after he left the room, struggling against the bedsheets for effect.

After letting me struggle a bit, getting myself into character, my boyfriend ran into the room, pretending to be my big and strong hero coming to the rescue. "It's okay, ma'am! I took care of the sicko who did this!"

My boyfriend quickly went about untying me, which I deeply appreciated. I don't know if he meant to tie my wrists and ankles super tight to the bedposts, if he just did a much better job than intended, or if I just wasn't used to bondage yet. Either way, my wrists and ankles ached a lot, and it was a relief to have the sheets binding me down untied.

Once I was free, I threw myself around him, doing my best to fake sobbing. "Oh, thank you! My hero! That man, he was going to, to rape me!"

"It's alright, ma'am," my boyfriend whispered, petting and stroking my hair and back. "He can't hurt you anymore."

I purred softly as I felt my boyfriend's arms wrap around me, nuzzling up against his chest. As dumb as I felt for going along with this fantasy, I gotta admit, anytime I can throw myself into his big, thick, tree-trunk arms, and rest my head on his rock-hard pecs? TOTALLY worth it. But that was just the start. I knew what he wanted. And as much as I enjoy being held in his arms, I knew this was going to be fun.

"Mmm, how can I ever repay you?" I asked, reaching down to rub my boyfriend's cock through his shorts. "Ohhh, it looks like you already have an idea! Anything for my big, strong hero!"

Pulling his shorts down enough to make his dong pop out, I took it between my lips and blew it hard. Hearing him moan from my vigorous head-giving, running his fingers through my hair, it unleashed my inner imp. I started rubbing his balls in my palm and letting his dick go deeper into my mouth, resting at the entrance to my throat as I gave him a good ol' deepthroated hummer.

"Ohhh, ma'am, I can't hold myself back!" my boyfriend groaned, gripping my hair in both hands. "I need to feel you!"

Releasing his cock from my mouth, drool coating it and running down my chin, I looked up into his eyes pleadingly. "Please, let me ride my rescuer raw!"

My boyfriend nodded, picking me up with those fucking sexy arms of his and getting onto his back, putting me down on his lap. Licking my lips and grinning ear-to-ear, I planted both feet down, grabbed hold of his cock, and slipped it inside me for what was going to be my favourite part of this: Riding that dick. I love bouncing on that thick schlong SO much. I'm basically an addict for riding wood.

I tilted my head back and moaned as I felt my boyfriend's pecker poke deeper and harder inside me. "Ohh, you feel so good! You're so much bigger than the sick bastard who kidnapped me!"

"Your pussy feels so good!" he called, reaching up to grope my breasts roughly. "I wanna cum inside it!"

"Mmm, go ahead!" I moaned, grinding and twisting on his manhood. "I need to feel your sperm deep inside me!"

My boyfriend nodded, picking up the pace inside me. I cried out loudly, reaching back with one hand to tease my back hole while the other rubbed my love button. I kept bouncing like a mad woman for at least another five minutes, hearing the legs of the bed scrape and skip across the floor, until I felt my boyfriend's spunk fill me up, sending me into my own loud orgasm.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I cuddled up to my boyfriend, cooing in post-orgasmic delight. "Mmm, so was it as fun as you thought it'd be?"

"Fuck yes...!" he moaned, kissing my forehead. "...So, I guess that means you pick next time. Any ideas?"

I blinked hard, having forgotten all about that. Realizing that he was right, though, I felt my lips slowly curl into a simply devious and diabolical smile. I looked up at him to see just how evil I looked, my smirk only growing more twisted as I watched him seemingly shrink in fear of what I had planned, all the while I contemplated the best way to genderswap the night's roleplay next time. Because, as hot as it had wound up being, letting him be my rescuer, I knew it'd be at least every bit as hot to see him tied down to the bed, begging me to untie him...assuming I didn't just take him while he was tied down, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...No, seriously, how the hell do I know so many people who have birthdays so close together?!?! o.O


	15. Maid For Your Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Raven

So, this probably goes without saying, but I was pretty pissed off at my husband when I found out he was cheating on me. And, of all things, with one of his students at the university. Some skinny 19-year-old with pigtails and a string bikini. Not that she'd be fitting in it so well for much longer, since I found out when it came out that he'd gotten her pregnant, because the dumbass neglected to wear a condom. And here I'd always thought of him as so much smarter.

Honestly, as angry as I was with him, I think I was more-so disappointed in him. I'd always thought he was so intelligent and wise. And now he'd done this incredibly stupid thing, getting some teenager pregnant, and all in violation of the vows he took when he married me. I didn't even want to take him to court, I just wanted him out of my house. I'd let the girl's parents handle his dumb ass in court.

I was still shaking in anger two days later when I found myself talking to my maid on the phone. She'd heard about what happened and wanted to call ahead to see if I still wanted her to come over to clean up my house. Truth be told, I DID want her to come over. Not only did certain rooms need a bit of dusting, but I wanted someone to talk to, and the two of us typically chatted a lot while she worked. Sad as it was to admit to, my maid, who I paid to come into my home to clean it, had essentially become my best friend.

While she showed up as punctually as she always did, part of me felt like she was running late. Maybe I just wanted her there sooner than usual because I wanted someone to talk to, or maybe my annoyance with my soon-to-be ex-husband was transmitting into other things. Whatever the reason, it was a relief to hear her trademark and easily-recognizable knock on my door. Between the relief and her trademark knock, though, I didn't bother to check through the peephole before opening the door for her. As such, there was nothing I could do to hide my expression when I saw her standing on my doorstep, not in her more formal clothes that she wore when she came to my home, but in a VERY stereotypical Gothic Lolita maid outfit, plus a leather choker around her neck.

"Wha...wha...wha...wha..." I repeated over and over, my eye twitching at the sight of my maid standing before me in her costume.

The young maid blushed as she gave a curtsy, holding her tiny skirt in both hands. "Ma'am. May I come inside?"

I felt my throat grow increasingly dry as I stepped back for her to enter. I had at least a dozen questions, but I couldn't bring myself to ask any of them, instead watching her walk into my house and go about her usual routine. Every time I wanted to say something, ask her something, I felt myself get woozy at the sight of her bending over to clean a counter or the like, her skirt riding up a bit to show off her white cotton panties. I found myself checking my nose frequently to make sure it wasn't bleeding, and turning my head away to keep her from seeing me react to her in such a manner. However, more than once, I caught the sight of her in the reflection of my kitchen's glass cabinets, blushing and smirking my way, and I knew that this was 100% intended to make me act this exact way.

Eventually, I found myself sitting in my living room, rocking slightly in my chair, unable to bring myself to speak with my maid nor ignore her presence. As usual, she finished her usual tasks early, and came to me. But where she would usually ask me what else I needed her to do, she instead simply stood before me, holding her arms behind her back and puffing her chest out a bit. She smiled down at me as I looked up into her eyes.

"...I've been wanting to wear this to your home for a while now," she admitted, blushing. "I've...I've wanted to seduce you. I've been attracted to you for a long time. But, I didn't, because you're married. But then I heard about your husband, and..."

My head was spinning at this confession. I'd been curious about women pretty much since my teenage years, but I'd never been involved with one, nor had I ever had one confess their desire for me. Now it was happening in my living room, with my maid, who was dressed in what was very clearly fetish wear. Again, I wanted to say something, say ANYTHING, but I found myself unable to. Instead, I merely stood up, took her by the hands, and led her to my bedroom, smirking as she giggled a bit at being led by the hands.

As soon as we got to my room, I grabbed her by the hips and threw her down onto my bed as she laughed in delight. Clearly, she'd been telling the truth when she said she'd wanted to do this for a long time, and was practically bouncing at the fact that it was finally happening. For me, though, I honestly didn't know if I returned her feelings, or just wanted to have my revenge on my husband for his cheating, and from the looks of my maid, she didn't seem to care either way.

What ensued was the most sensual, lust-filled, steamy sex I'd ever had in my life. Most of it is a bit too hazy to recall in perfect detail, but I remember a LOT of tongue, and a lot of hands touching, feeling, and groping everywhere. As much as I wanted her out of her clothes, I left two pieces on: Her skirt, and that choker of hers. They just looked too adorable and sexy on her. Plus, her choker was a bit loose, so I was able to tug gently on it to pull her in for kisses from time to time without fear of choking her.

At some point, the two of us had our legs stretched out around each other and our privates pressing and smacking against each other. Her hand was clasped in mine as we gripped the bedsheets tightly, and she had one of my pillows clenched between her teeth to keep from screaming. And me, well...I just didn't give a damn if the neighbours heard my cries of pleasure or not. Actually, that's a lie, I DID want them to hear. I wanted them to hear, and for my husband to find out, so he could know that she was making me cry out louder than he ever could. I wanted him to know, in the depths of his teenager-knocking-up soul, that he could never, on his best damned day, make me cum as much or as hard as my maid could. And even though, like I said, the details are a bit fuzzy, from what I've heard from complaints filed by my neighbours, I'd say that's exactly what happened.

When it was over, the two of us laid on my bed, limbs entangled around each other, and sweat running across our bodies. I just remember looking down at her, her head resting on my chest, and my fingers softly running through her hair. Luckily, I was her last client for the day, so she didn't need to be anywhere else, and we could just enjoy rest together. Still, nothing lasts forever, and she eventually did have to go home.

"...So, um...do I have to wear this costume every time I come over to clean your house from now on?" she asked and she got her outfit back on.

"Only if you want," I replied, crawling over to her and slipping a finger through the silver ring on her choker. "...But THIS? This is now mandatory."

She blushed hard, but nonetheless gave a flirty wink as she simply replied, "As you wish, ma'am. I am _maid_ for your pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, for once, a request that isn't for someone's birthday! And yes, I am aware that the title is an incredibly lame pun. XD


	16. On The Fence

I was sitting on a bench in front of an old church in a kinda trashy part of town waiting for my friends, constantly checking my phone for text messages. I'd been waiting for half an hour, sitting there in my school uniform, wondering where the hell they were. They'd told me to come there straight after school so we could meet up and grab something to eat together. And I wouldn't say I was freaking out hard or anything, but I was getting kinda worried wondering why they weren't responding to my texts.

"Hey there," I heard someone greet, looking up to see a tall man standing a few feet away, his hands in his pockets and grinning ear-to-ear. "What are you up to, little lady?"

At this point, I need to ask you a question: You ever have a song that plays in your head when you're pissed off? I do, and it was playing so loud in my head that my eye was twitching to the beat. Looking up at this guy's face, as he looked down at an 18-year-old blonde wearing a Catholic schoolgirl uniform, and knowing what was on his mind, it finally dawned on me why my friends asked me to meet them in front of some old rundown church in the crappier part of town and weren't returning my texts: I'd been set up. They sent me to meet them in a place where prostitutes met up with potential clients. Because that's hilarious, am I right? Tricking your friends and embarrassing them by having them be mistaken for a teenage hooker?

"...So?" the big dumbass asked, taking a hand out of his pocket to pull out some money. "What can I do you for, miss?"

I wanted to kill something at this point as the rage inside me built up. And seeing this guy grinning like a perverted idiot at me was putting him at the top of my list. I wanted to beat him to death with my bookbag. Then I looked down and saw the wad of bills in his hand, and my eyes almost flew clean out of their sockets. I don't know if it's because this was the more common wage around here, or if there was some other reason, but I saw hundred dollar bills in his hand. Yeah, hundred dollar BILLS, as in MULTIPLE.

"...THAT," I whimpered, eyes on his money. "You can do me for THAT."

So, yeah, judge me all you want, but everybody's got a price, and I'd just found mine. And I know what you're thinking: "What, you weren't even a LITTLE on the fence about it?" Well, yes, I was on the fence about it. Or, _a_ fence, anyway. All of three minutes later, I was finding myself backed up against a chain link fence in an alley as the big idiot kissed me hard, his hands feeling up my body through my clothes. I felt my whole body tremble and blush as he reached under my skirt and pulled down my underwear, and I grabbed hold of the fence with both hands as he ducked his head down, rested my legs on his shoulders, and plunged his tongue deep inside me, moans and coos exiting my mouth. I just remember shaking hard as he ate me out, bucking my hips and wrapping my legs around his head as I clung to the fence for dear life.

"Mm, kinda loose around my tongue, aren't ya?" my new client asked, looking up at me. "Already gave it up, did ya?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I mean, I kinda had an accident on a balance beam once. I slipped and crotched myself, and it popped me. My friends wouldn't stop teasing me about it for the rest of the year, and I couldn't sit down without wincing for like..."

I blushed harder as I realized I was rambling on about more information than I necessarily needed to give out. Luckily, he must've found it cute, because he kissed his way back up my body, unbuttoning my shirt so he could plant kisses on my bare skin, and made his way to my lips. I moaned in his mouth as our tongues dragged across one another, my legs repositioning around his waist, and found my eyes widening at the sound of his pants being unzippered. I looked down, letting out a tiny sigh of relief when he put a condom on over his shaft.

"Relax, missy," the big guy assured me. "You're hot, but not hot enough to risk going in raw."

I bit my lip and nodded, watching as he slowly pushed his cock inside me. Like I'd said, my hymen had been broken for a couple of years, but I'd never had a penis inside me. I'd fingered myself plenty of times before and after the balance beam incident, and, on a drunken dare, I let one of my friends eat me out before, but I'd never had a guy's dick inside. I held the fence as tightly as I could as he started to rock his hips, thrusting deep in me. I mewled in his ear like the little whore he was making me, locking my legs tighter around his waist as he started to speed up, my panties bouncing from my ankle. He was actually doing pretty well holding himself back for somebody who was clearly living out his schoolgirl fetish for the first time. I found myself feeling thankful to him for that, even if he was a perverted idiot fucking a girl young enough to be his daughter.

After a couple of minutes, I felt my client pulling himself free of my legs and turning me around. I bent myself forward a bit, clinging to the fence tightly as he started taking my pussy doggy style, his balls smacking my clit with each thrust. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head and my knees shook hard as he went faster and deeper inside me, sending me into wave after wave of orgasmic bliss. I could feel the metal of the chain link fence press harder against my fingers as I clung to it, shaking it as I was pound into.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna blow my load!" he grunted between clenched teeth. "Tell me where you want it!"

"On my butt!" I moaned, a bit surprised by my own choice. Still, I found it hot as fuck to look back over my shoulder and watch him peel his condom off, pump his cock, and squirt spunk all over my ass, leaving it dripping. I even reached back and rubbed his cum all around my buttcheeks and licked it off my hand.

"Holy shit, you were worth every dollar...!" the big guy muttered, holding out my payment.

I just nodded and took the money. We both stood there for a little while, a little awkwardly, until we started getting ourselves decent. He said a quick goodbye before taking off, leaving me alone in the alley, leaned against the fence. Counting the money, I found myself grinning a little, thinking of what to do with it. But more than anything else, what made me grin the most that day was thinking about how I was going to pay back my 'friends' for this. And I don't wanna get into it too much, but...well, let's just say it involved a lot of tar and chicken feathers, and all in front of the football team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of Taboo Confessionals that ISN'T for a friend of mine? WHAT NEW SPORE OF MADNESS IS THIS?!?! lol Yeah, I actually have a couple more requests coming, so I figured I'd post this in-between.


End file.
